


Taken (Gally X Reader) (High School AU)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lil' violence, gally's hecka cute, guys are dicks, i love him so much, reader's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, you don't need Gally to protect you. You can handle yourself just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken (Gally X Reader) (High School AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, it's a high school AU and I'm still using Glader slang, sue me. Also: this is super short, forgive me.

Gally growled low in his throat, clenching his hand into a fist without even meaning to as the boy approached you. He made to move towards you, but when you glared at him, he stayed where he was. You were outside for lunch, and you had gotten up to buy a bottle of water while Gally had remained seated, and now you were about to get hit on. Gally could tell from the flirtatious smile on the boy's face that he thought he had a chance with you.  
  
"So, come here often?" The greenie asked, and Gally could see you fighting to hold back a laugh.  
  
"It's school, so I mean, yeah. I'm kinda obligated to go to school." You answered, and the boy just nodded. You were positive that he hadn't been listening to a word you were saying, as his eyes were glued to your tank top clad chest (just because it was almost summer and it was hot out didn't mean you wanted people to stare at you, you just wanted to not die of heatstroke, damn it).   
  
"Wanna go somewhere more private?" The boy, who still hadn't even told you his name, tried, and this time, you did laugh.  
  
"I don't think my **boyfriend** ," You put a lot of emphasize on the word and flicked your gaze over to Gally, winking at him. "Would approve of that. Sorry, pal." You said apologetically, lightly patting his shoulder and moving to walk away. The boy's hand curled around your wrist, and your eyes hardened.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, baby? You haven't even told me your name, yet." The boy purred, evidently trying (and failing) to be seductive.  
  
Okay, wow, this shank was a major creep.  
  
You saw Gally start to walk towards you, so you locked your eyes with his and mouthed "I can handle this", before smiling sweetly at the boy. "I'm Taken Byanawesomeguy," You said, and tried to hide your grin at the boy's affronted look. "And you're Leaving Rightnow, I hope." You tried to walk away again, but the boy's hand was still on your wrist and it only tightened as you started to walk.  
  
"Listen here you little bi-" The boy didn't get to finish his insult, as you punched him square in the face. His mouth dropped open in a groan of pain, and you smirked to yourself, walking away from the boy and right over to Gally.  
  
"I told you I had everything under control." You said, grinning at Gally's gaping mouth.  
  
"That's my girl." Gally praised you and wound an arm around your waist, pressing a kiss to your temple. He led you back over to the boy, who was on the ground and still whimpering in pain. "If you hit on her again, you're gonna get more than one punch, buddy."  
  
The boy made a quiet wheezing noise, and Gally rolled his eyes before walking away from the shuckface. "Can I walk you to class?" Gally asked, his frown curling upwards into the shy smile that he only ever let you see.  
  
"Actually, could you walk me to the nurse? I think I dislocated something." You said sheepishly, holding up the hand that you had used to punch the guy. Gally could already see that your knuckles were bruising.  
  
Gally shook his head at you fondly, carefully grabbing your palm and pressing feather light kisses to each of your fingers before leading you inside to the nurse's office.  
  
"Next time, either let me hit the guy or don't punch. Hit them in nose with the heel of your hand. It'll break the nose." Gally informed you as you walked, and you nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Heel of hand, nose, breaking, got it." You said and smiled brightly at him. You halted your feet, making Gally stop too, and leaned upwards, kissing him chastely. "Thanks for letting me handle it on my own." You murmured against his lips.  
  
Gally smiled and pecked your lips again before speaking. "I knew you could do it. Next time a girl hits on me, remind me to sic you on her."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "I'm only going to punch someone if they don't leave you alone."  
  
Gally raised an eyebrow at you. "It's totally going to happen! Girls can't resist me!"  
  
You opened your mouth to respond, but before you could, you heard your name being announced on the loudspeakers.  
  
"__y/n__ __l/n__, please report to the principal's office, immediately." The principal's voice thundered out, and you turned to look at Gally apologetically.  
  
"I guess that's my cue," You started, kissing him once more, briefly. "I'll see you in chemistry!" You were already starting to walk down the hallway when Gally spoke softly.  
  
"Get some ice from the nurse when you're done or your hand is gonna swell up." Of course Gally knew that. He had gotten in far too many fights and far too often for your liking (in his defense, most of them happened because he was trying to defend you against shuckfaces).  
  
You grinned at him. "Thanks, Gally. I will."  
  
Gally couldn't help the lovesick smile from spreading across his face as you walked away. You were stunningly pretty, always willing to laugh at his jokes, way smarter than he was (something you would disagree with, but Gally knew it was true), and a total badass (even though you were a good head shorter than most of your peers, you had punched a guy right in the mouth!!).  
  
To Gally, you were perfect (luckily for Gally, you thought the same thing about him).  
  
End.  <33

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors! I also apologize if any ideas are similar to other fanfics. I apologize for out of character-ness!!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!!! (((: 
> 
> Feedback would make me so very happy!! <33


End file.
